herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Paidion
Paidion Paidion is an ancient word of the same language root as the Dialektos Magos that means "child". These mischievous humanoids are often mistaken for human children at first glance, which they use to full advantage. Description Paidion stand no taller than three and a half feet tall. They have slender figures and closely resemble young human or elfin children at first glance. Upon closer inspection, definite differences emerge. They have larger, ears than either other kind which taper to a point like elfs. Paidion women are full figured, a property that is visually disconcerting to many at first. Paidion men and women both tend to wear their hair long. Their coloring tends toward light to medium human colors and their hair toward soft, muted browns and yellows. A few have natural coloring that is green to indigo. Most Paidion dress in light clothing full of pockets, pouches, and other places to carry secret things. As a kind, they are curious, love frivolity, and stealthy. However, there is a hidden side to them that most don't often see or recall. A darker, more serious side that stays below the surface of their outward joviality. Paidion are not foolish. Society Paidion society is almost anarchist in nature, at least culturally. They have very few rules other than survival. Among their own kind, they play games of stealth, theft, pranks, and many related games to keep each other sharp. There is no anger in it, just the love of the challenge, and vengeance is considered 'winning' at the game. Other kinds struggle to understand this and find it infuriating at times. Paidion loyalty is a rare thing, though love can bind them as surely as any other kind. it is more important to keep their interest than attempting to form a relationship. Base Characteristics Character Creation Key Characteristic: Agility Base Characteristics: +2 AGL; +2 BEA; +2 PRC; -1 CON; -1 STR; -1 WIS Skill Bonuses (BP): Pick 8 to add +3 to the following (goes into the Misc. Bonus box on the Skill line on the character sheet): * Accounting * Appraise * Cartography * Conversation * Cosmetology * Crafting (can be taken multiple times) * Disguise * Espionage * Forgery * Gambling * Improvisation * Investigation * Linguist * Perform * Persuade * Sense Motive * Smuggling * Speak Language (can be taken multiple times) * Streetwise * Surveillance * Use Magic Device * Ventrilloquism * Acrobatics * Atheletics * Balance * Climb * Dance * Dodge * Escape Artist * Filch * Juggle * Jump * Slight of Hand * Stealth * Tumble * Tying Rope Traits & Foibles: Paidion may have the following without using any Slots. * Agile Fighter (1) * Ambidextrous (1) * Improved Dodge (2) * Lucky(2) Paidion have the following Foibles: * Compulsion (Pranks, Tricks, Theft, Challenges - See Society) * Impulsive As Heroes Paidion are excellent explorers and dungeoneers. They are able to craft amazing things, especially toys and understand how intricate gadgets work. They are not great in the heat of battle, but make good snipers and flankers. While not technically loyal to a party, they may stay interested in one for a long time if the adventure is fresh and the loot flows. Some few might approximate loyalty through friendship and love. 'Navigation' Hero's Guild d10 Player's Handbook Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Chapter 6 - Mystical Combat Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Optional Classes